


Bloom

by witchakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Healthy Relationships, Lee Hongbin-centric, Multi, Personal Growth, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Discovery, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchakyeon/pseuds/witchakyeon
Summary: The unknown excites him, even now.or: Hongbin has never been in a relationship. There wasn't enough time and he hated the idea, but he finally feels ready to grow and explore alongside someone. He convinces himself that he only has to find his partner and everything else will work out. Love is a little more complicated than that.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone once told me "don't find someone to help you grow, find someone you can grow with."
> 
> Enjoy!

Hongbin has never been one to question or reject a good opportunity. After all, bills don’t pay themselves and he loves trying new things.

“How was my day? It was alright, I suppose. I had lectures during the morning and met with a friend for lunch. I’m happy to be here relaxing with everyone now.” Hongbin speaks softly into his mic, stretching as he shifts on the bed. His sessions don’t usually start like this but today’s goal is to relax because his viewers requested that he behave as he would if he were alone. No routine, no agenda, just him. And he’s been playing on the bed like a cat because that’s just what he does. “How has your day been going?”

He sits up when a soft chime plays, notifying him that there’s a new request from a subscriber. Teeth teasing his bottom lip, he moves closer to the camera after reading the message on the television screen. Figuring out how to wire that up was a hassle but it made everything so much easier because it meant he didn’t have to squint at his monitor and had more freedom to move around the playroom. His viewers liked that, liked seeing him in different places and positions.

“Oh! I almost forgot I want to show everyone something.” Hongbin picks up the stress ball sitting on his nightstand, as asked, and starts playing with it as he gets on his knees facing away from the main camera. Sometimes it’s sexual things, show more this or that, talk less moan louder, sometimes it’s care things, drink more water, play with a certain toy to help stop fidgeting, try this type of lube because it’s natural, sometimes it’s private things, you can hurt yourself that way so please find a better alternative, don’t stress yourself out you don’t have to be perfect, sometimes it’s just scary things, stop eating so much you look like you’ve gained weight, one day you’ll have to show us your face, we know who you are.

It’s a lot. Requests and comments from the people funding your channel and putting food on your table is a lot. Whether or not someone says _please_ can make or break Hongbin’s mood, and if he gets threats he immediately takes a week off. They come less often now but those scars live in his mind. He can’t forget the two times he cried on camera, the most recent resulting in him taking two months off because everything was just too much and he needed the break to figure out whether this was something he actually wanted or not. He missed the routine, the attention, being able to take care of himself however he deemed appropriate. So, he came back. He made stricter rules, hired a moderator, started denying things when he felt uncomfortable and found a balance that had been absent previously. Overall, things got much better.

“It got delivered yesterday, isn’t it pretty?” Hongbin spreads himself for the viewers and shakes his ass a bit. He clenches around a brand new bunny plug, humming softly as requests and comments start flooding in. The plug was the first thing on his new wish list, a list that his top subscriber, his _favorite_ subscriber, purchased in full this past weekend. They aren’t present to watch him bend at the waist, or ease the gift in and out of his ass, but they had a private session together when several packages arrived yesterday afternoon. Hongbin put on a show, quite similarly to how he is at the moment. He thinks of their voice telling him exactly what to do and encouraging him as he rocks back against the toy, cheeks flushed.

“It feels so good...I want to turn and lie on my back...Want to stroke my cock while I do this...May I?” Hongbin waits for a few chimes before sitting up to read the screen. 

_Yes Bunny, do whatever makes you feel comfortable_

_Today’s your day you decide_

_Go ahead Bunny_

_Show us what you want_

_I want to see you cum_

_Make sure you put a pillow under your head dear_

Hongbin moans softly as he pleasures himself from the new position. An oversized white t-shirt is bunched around the fat of his tummy and his nails are painted to match. He gives himself what he wants compared to what he knows the viewers want to see. They’re used to seeing him under a particular demeanor. Maintaining that image comes with pressure, but right now he doesn’t have to. Today, he just has to relax and let himself enjoy it.

“I’m so wet...fuck..” Hongbin pants. “Can you all hear it? The sounds…”

_We hear it bunny_

_Keep going you look so good_

_You’re glistening dear_

_Your feet are so pretty_

Hongbin chuckles under his breath and continues.

His journey to this point was not a linear one. He didn't dream of an epiphany where getting himself off in front of others would be his job or manifest into revenue. It was Jaehwan, of course, who made the suggestion.

“ _You’re a very pretty boy, Hongbin-ah, you could easily be making four figures a month if you wanted._ ”

“ _Jaehwan I...I’m not nearly as confident as you._ ”

“ _Well of course you aren’t, silly, you’re not me. You can build confidence through an activity like this and camming isn’t just about sex._ ”

“ _I don’t understand._ ”

“ _It’s about...the relationship between you and your viewers. It’s about the freedom to create an environment you feel safe in and making your own decisions. It’s about you in whatever way you need it to be. It’s so much more than sex or masturbation, that’s the reason I love my job and why it doesn’t feel like one.”_

Tired of working minimum wage jobs for less than minimum wage and taking out student loans every semester, Hongbin gave it a shot. He started small with just one or two videos every now and again. After the first month, he quit both of his jobs. One or two videos became three or four sessions a week. After the first year, he moved platforms and established a tier system. That was also around the time he made his Youtube channel. He got his first mask, began featuring in Jaehwan’s videos, took some time off to travel, turned his guest bedroom into a playroom. Now, he’s here.

“Mmmmm close, I’m so close.”

He suddenly thinks of Jaehwan’s latest visit which was just a few days ago. It had been a while since they spent time alone together and they were both stressed out from final exams. Between their usual sexual tension and everything else on top, it was a miracle they made it to Hongbin’s bed in one piece. Jaehwan fucked Hongbin good. So good in fact he couldn’t walk straight the next morning. They both aced their exams, likely as a result of being able to release the tension that had been building, but that’s not where his mind is. Hongbin is focused on the sound of Jaehwan’s voice in his ear while he pinned him to the mattress, telling him to take his cock like a good little bunny.

“ _Jae_ ” Hongbin whispers as he buries the bunny plug inside himself and his hips rise from the bed. His cock twitches and he whimpers as he strokes himself through his orgasm. He keeps going until the sensitivity becomes too intense and falls into the sheets when it’s over.

“Thanks for...playing with me...” Hongbin yawns, smiling at the positive comments he reads from where he’s lying. “Tomorrow’s an off day so no live session...if anyone needs anything there are collections of my past lives and other content on my homepage…”

Reluctantly sitting up because he always gives his introductions and goodbyes this way, Hongbin catches the end of another comment as he sips his water.

“Mmm...dunno when puppy will join me for another session but I’ll message him soon. Okay, I have to go because it’s almost mealtime. If you enjoyed this live please don’t forget to leave me some tokens and press the little bell so you’ll know when I’m live again. If you’ve played with me before you know I sometimes do random lives and those are some of my best. Drink water, use condoms, ask for consent. All my love~bye bye.”

Rolling over to his laptop, Hongbin types a quick message to his moderator before rubbing his eyes. He snaps the device shut and sighs deeply. The sound is content rather than stressed. He feels good and is ready for a nap.

He takes a hot shower, slips into his favorite hoodie and shorts, and starts cleaning up behind himself. Changing the sheets, returning equipment to where it belongs so it can charge, cleaning the toys he used, disinfecting. All small, important things that need to be taken care of. Hongbin turns out the light and locks the door to the playroom when he’s finished and goes to his bedroom.

To| Jaehwannie🧚💞

_ > Miss you. _

_ < I was just about to text you! or call. I know you’re in nap mode cause you just had a session _

_ > Did you watch? _

_ < Of course~I saw you whisper my name _

Warmth fills Hongbin’s cheeks. He smiles tiredly at the response, sinking into his favorite pillow.

_ > So...when are you joining me for another play date? _

_ < Lee Hongbin I know you’re over there gay panicking _

_ > Fuck you _

_ < Oh? it’s been a while since you’ve done that _

_ > I need a nap not your teasing _

_ < So take a nap, babe. _

_ > Wanna talk to you... _

_ < Dinner date/Sleepover? I'm free for the next two days _

_ > ...I can’t cook _

_ < Everyone knows that _

_ > Again: fuxk you _

_ < I will buy Healthy ingredients and cook dinner! And we’ll talk schedules. And watch movies and mess around and whatever else. _

_ > Got your key? _

_ < Mhmmmmmmmmmmmm I will let myself in _

_ > Don’t wake me up when you get here _

_ < I’ll wake you up when I get there >3< _

Jaehwan wakes Hongbin up when he arrives at his apartment two hours later. Hongbin almost kicks him out, almost, but then he sees the roses and groceries he bought and they start kissing so he lets it slide until the next morning.

That’s when Jaehwan asks a question that changes both of their worlds forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are loved!


	2. Cloudburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin and Jaehwan make their place a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an odd feeling this plot will get softer and filthier as it goes on until everything is an actual mess and I'm six feet deep in my own tears hahaha.

Hongbin loves the taste of Jaehwan in the morning, of strawberries on his lips. 

“ _More_ ” he whispers. His hands tremble in Jaehwan’s messy curls, thighs pressed to his chest. The sun isn’t even up yet and they’re already making a mess of the bed.

They occasionally wake each other up with their hands or mouths. Sometimes it’s both. Sometimes it’s neither. Today it started as both and turned into something more. Touch is familiar and has always been a component of their relationship, though it’s original purpose was comfort. Their first kiss changed everything. Jaehwan dared Hongbin because he was so sure he wouldn’t, and then he did. As far as first kisses went it was pretty brutal but they got better with practice. Much, much better.

Sunlight follows the curve of Jaehwan’s back, up and over Hongbin’s fingers. His nails are painted black and they scratch with feverish need as their skin makes contact. He didn’t anticipate the morning starting like this but he has no complaints. It feels good, really good. The morning is calm and allows him to savor the moment. Hongbin falls with profanities on his tongue and praises in his ears.

Their kiss is slow and long, drawn-out to the point that he follows when Jaehwan starts to pull away because he doesn’t want it to end. Hongbin opens his eyes when they break apart and his back hits the mattress. He wants to stay but they have to move forward.

A year had passed since Jaehwan asked Hongbin if he would like to live together and today they’re moving into their dream apartment. They know owning a space together will test the strength of their relationship in a way sharing one never could, that things will change. They’re ready for it.

“Here, babe.”

Hongbin silences his phone and climbs off of the couch, going to sit in Jaehwan’s lap at the dining table. Most of their belongings are in boxes but they still have a few more things to pack. Mostly kitchenware.

“I can’t believe we’re moving today...” Hongbin says after taking his first sip of coffee.

“I can! It took forever to find our dream place and we already spent a night there, it’s gonna be perfect.” Jaehwan responds.

“Legally we were not supposed to do that.”

“Good thing our neighbors aren’t nosy white people.”

A smile breaks through Hongbin’s stoic expression and he takes a long sip from the mug in his hands as Jaehwan squeezes his sides. Soon they’re going through the motions, packing the rest of their memories and carrying boxes down to their cars. The moving company arrives to take their furniture. They end up fussing a bit because he doesn’t want to take his medication, but eventually Jaehwan talks him down and he does.

Hongbin doesn’t like change. Jaehwan loves change. It’s one of their differences.

Change is the reason Hongbin has been taking medication to treat an anxiety disorder since he was twelve, and if he doesn’t he can’t function. One car accident resulted in the loss of his entire family. He walked away physically unscathed but that turned out not to be the blessing everyone said it was. He lived through every trauma symptom in the book and never really got over his survivor's guilt. Change took something he loved and left him with something he loathed. Time healed a portion of his trauma, but little things such as not wanting to take his medication the day of a big change, or being a nervous driver, might always be part of his life.

“Hey, how was the drive over?” Jaehwan asks, catching Hongbin in the middle of a thought.

“It was okay.”

“Just okay?”

Hongbin nods, slowly.

“I miss our old place.”

“Oh, honey. We _just_ left.”

“And I’m already sad about it.” Hongbin laughs as a tear rolls down his cheek. “I’m a mess.”

Jaehwan sits next to Hongbin and embraces him, allowing the opportunity for him to get his feelings out. He starts to decompress when a hand slowly pushes his hair behind his ear. That’s something he loves and the honest reason he never lets his hair get too short. It helps when things feel out of control.

“Knock knock, I know something that will cheer you up,” Jaehwan says as the sun sets a few hours later.

Hongbin turns around after setting a box in his gaming chair. Jaehwan is, carefully, holding the cover of his first vinyl in his hands, Hot Fuss by The Killers, and he can hear the introduction to Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine from their living room. Hongbin can’t help the smile that breaks out on his face.

“No”

“Oh come on, dance with me to our murder song.”

Hongbin whines and Jaehwan pulls him down the hall into their cluttered living area. He figured their turntable was the source of this musical outburst.

“ _We took a walk that night but it wasn’t the same._ ”

“I’m not singing with you!”

“ _We had a fight on the promenade out in the rain_ ” Jaehwan sings passionately into his imaginary microphone, jumping atop the couch. “ _She said she loved me! But she had somewhere to go._ ”

“Not! Singing!”

He sits on the arm of the couch and faces away from his friend with crossed arms. Jaehwan plays in his hair as he continues his performance.

“ _Tell me what you wanna know. Oh come on, oh come on, oh come on. There ain’t no motive for this crime..._ ” Jaehwan calls.

“... _Jenny was a friend of mine,_ ” Hongbin responds.

“ _So come on, oh come on, oh come on. OH!!!!_ ” Jaehwan completes the chorus and takes a seat on Hongbin’s shoulders.

They sing the rest of the song together as loudly as they dare, which is probably too loud considering they just moved into the building. Hongbin gets really into it when Mr. Brightside starts playing. He recalls his first time hearing the track and begging his mother to buy him the CD it was on. They were at a bookstore downtown during the holiday season, searching for his father’s gift. Looking back, it’s undoubtedly one of few genuine moments he can recall sharing with his mom. Very few. The memory passes without lingering.

From there they settle down to unpack more boxes until Jaehwan begins complaining about how hungry he is. Hongbin orders a pizza and they eat sitting on top of the island in the kitchen the way they used to when they were kids.

“What are you gonna do while I’m at work?”

“Probably organize my new playroom until I’m ready to stream for a few hours. I have a private session tomorrow night.”

“Bunny stream or Kong stream?”

Sex work or gaming work.

“Kong today, bunny tomorrow.”

“ _Well_ ,” Jaehwan says with a bit of exaggerated flare in his tone, “aren’t you a busy bee?”

Hongbin downs the rest of his water before replying “You work just as often as I do, you know.”

“Shit I have to leave soon please wash the dishes while I go make myself look pretty.” Jaehwan wipes his mouth and rushes to the hallway, returning for his phone and to peck Hongbin’s cheek. Hongbin lays back against the countertop for a moment to just breathe and take in the fact that this is his life. Crazy, and beautiful.

Jaehwan had been doing escort work for a little over a year. He heard about it through his stream community online and slowly grew to love it. To him, it’s like getting paid to play dress up. Hongbin knew he wanted him to try it, but the idea of being surrounded by strangers for hours on end made his skin crawl. Plus, he was content with the way his careers were playing out. He was glad his friend enjoyed his new job but didn’t want one himself. He felt escorting complemented Jaehwan’s more outgoing traits and would keep him entertained for years to come. Camming remained relevant to them both, just a little less to Jaehwan.

“How do I look?” Jaehwan saunters into the kitchen and does a little spin for Hongbin.

“Like you robbed a goth victorian boutique.”

“ _Fuck_ that’s hot.”

“You look hot.”

Jaehwan’s platinum curls are more tamed and he has a black headband with clear jewels scattered like stars on top of his head. His eyeshadow resembles silver glitter, and his lips are coated in apricot-colored lipstick. There’s also a hint of blush on his cheeks. Silver dangles from each ear to brush across the black choker on his neck, the ring at the base connected to a body chain of jewels that parts above his ribs and connects again over his spine. The chain rests above the black fabric of the dress, long-sleeved, open at the center of his neck, and exposing one of his slender thighs. The cuffs are white and the silver buttons that bond them follow in a row of five from his breastbone to his left hip.

Hongbin is speechless.

“So...are you, um, going to another gala?”

“Two! I’m escorting a new client to both of his charity events tonight, getting paid extra. The theme is modern history.”

“You look like a modern witch.”

“That’s _sexy_ modern witch to you, young man.”

“Are those my boots?” He asks before eyeing them and Jaehwan’s ass while he checks the time. 

“They are! Okay, I gotta go.”

“You always do this right before you leave” Hongbin complains as their lips slide together. He can taste strawberries. Jaehwan grabs his hips and turns him in the opposite direction, pressing him against the counter with his lower half. Then, nothing.

“Catch you later, mortal,” Jaehwan whispers as he pulls away. Hongbin can hear the grin on his face.

“ _Asshole_ ” he mutters.

“You adore me! No drinks while I’m away.”

“Okay, love you.”

“I love you too, Hongbin. I’ll be home by nine tomorrow morning. Be gentle with yourself, you went through a lot of changes today.”

Hongbin takes Jaehwan’s advice and decides not to push himself to stream for longer than he wants. He later dreams of his childhood neighborhood in his sleep, allowing the nostalgia of his memories to comfort him during his first night alone in a new place.

× × ×

“Jae, why did you let your septum close?” Hongbin asks before closing the trunk of his car. He follows his friend into their apartment building with the last of their bags.

“I miss my septum.” Jaehwan whines as they take the elevator to their floor.

“Why did you let it close?”

“It wasn’t exactly intentional, I don’t know.”

“You let go of something that made you happy.”

“I guess.”

“Why?”

“You’re being nosy, is there something you want to tell me?”

There is something Hongbin wants to talk with Jaehwan about and he’s decided to express that by digging a little deeper into his past actions, or being ‘nosy’ as he called it. This isn’t about his septum although he is genuinely interested in the reason his friend let it close. They know it’s serious because he avoided approaching the topic head-on.

They start in the living room, taking their time to unpack the decorations and other items they bought from various stores and placing them where they belong. When they find themselves in their joint bathroom Hongbin gives.

“Are we okay?” He asks with a tentative tone.

Jaehwan looks at Hongbin through the large mirror connecting their double vanity to find that he’s watching his hands play with one of the brown storage bins he selected. He taps the counter and they sit so they’re at the same level.

“We haven't talked about this in a long time and I just need to be sure we’re still-“

“Look at me, Hongbin,” Jaehwan speaks softly.

Hongbin makes eye contact before asking “Are we still best friends and is our lack of boundaries still not an issue?”

The sound of thunder and rain echoes throughout their apartment. He holds his breath as he waits, releasing it when a steady hand touches his trembling one.

“We are still on the same page. Moving into our new space did a number on you, huh?”

“I feel like I have to check with every part of my life to be sure it’s still there. Just...handling new things is so difficult after the accident…” Hongbin’s voice trails off. He feels as if he could choke just from mentioning it.

“I’m right here with you. That will never change.”

“Never?”

Jaehwan squeezes Hongbin’s hand with a gentleness he reserves for him and him alone.

“ _Never_. You will be stuck with me in our next life, and the next one, and the one that comes after that.”

“Jae...that’s forever.”

“Damn right it’s forever,” Jaehwan confirms. He then leaves a kiss on Hongbin’s cheek that results in a round of pretend gagging and laughter.

The hours crawl by. Hongbin begins thinking about his upcoming session during dinner and by the time Jaehwan is removing the black polish on his nails and replacing it with white, he’s blushing like a baby.

Private sessions have always been kind to Hongbin. When he’s entertaining a large quantity of people things can, and have, become overwhelming. Public streams can make him feel like he has to be what everyone wants him to be all at the same moment. The control he has in public environments is lesser than the control he has in private environments. People are far less daring when it’s one-on-one, and those who schedule sessions with him don’t want their time or money to be wasted. Every service request outside of what he typically provides for both sexual and non-sexual sessions comes with a charge. Those charges can add up fast, but never so fast that his moderator can’t catch them. Hongbin can handle being exactly what one person wants him to be for a few hours no problem.

Especially if it’s for him.

Once Jaehwan finishes his makeup he insists on doing the final touches alone. He runs his fingers over the fabric of his outfit for the session, a gift, of course, and the accessories that accompany it. This little bubble of time before he transitions from Hongbin to Bunny is important. It eases him from one state of mind to another.

Excitement and anticipation course through his blood, keeping him in a half-hard state along with a secret only he and his subscriber know about. They start right on time.

The first thing Hongbin sees is an accidental flash of a happy trail as he pulls a black shirt over his head. He takes a much needed deep breath through his nose.

“There’s my Bunny,” A familiar voice says.

“Yours, Hyung?” Hongbin asks.

“You’re mine for the next...two hours.”

“We could make that three if you wanted.”

“You’re bankrupting me, sweetheart.”

Hongbin smiles harder than he thinks he should, rubbing his clothed arms. He plans on cursing Jaehwan for adjusting their thermostat when he returns from work.

“Are you cold?”

“Yeah, my roommate turned the heat down before stepping out a minute ago. Do you mind if I use a blanket while we talk?”

His subscriber reclines comfortably in a desk chair. “I don’t mind, whatever makes you comfortable.” He glances over his shoulder as Hongbin gets sorted with his blanket and accidentally startles him by raising his voice.

“I’m sorry. I’m taking care of my sister's kitten Rosemary and they somehow got into my room. I’ll be right back-"

“Can I see them first?” slips out without his permission. This is work, he’s working, or getting prepared to work, at least. There’s no time for looking at kittens. This is foolish.

“Say please Bunny.”

Maybe it’s a little less foolish.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that.”

A pause.

“Please..”

Hongbin _loves_ cats. He would have one of his own if he wasn’t allergic. And he can tell that his subscriber is unpacking something when they return but he doesn’t mind the minimal lack of attention. All he has to do is sit still and look pretty.

“Alright, tell me about your day.”

“Hmm…” Hongbin plays with his bunny mask as he thinks of how to respond. “Well, honestly, I didn’t do much. My roommate and I moved yesterday morning and unpacked during the evening so I’m still pretty worn from that and my other job. We spent most of today shopping for furniture and decorations. By the time we got everything sorted it was time for dinner, now he’s out and I’m talking to you.”

“Congratulations on the move, I noticed your space looks a little different today.”

Hongbin blushes softly under the attention.

“Thanks.”

“Dinner?”

“Ramen.”

“I had the same, I’ve been stuck with Rosemary since I got home from work. My sister decided she couldn’t juggle my nephews and nieces and a pet today. I can't say I blame her for needing a break.”

“Do you ever babysit?”

“Yes, but I reserved this time with you for tonight so they’re likely grating one of my other siblings’ nerves for a change.”

His subscriber picks up his phone and Hongbin gasps quietly. He squeezes his thighs together to help him remain still on the bed.

“Y...You mentioned work?”

“Do you want to see what I did today?”

He nods. The images he’s shown are actual physical copies, large enough to need wide frames, and his subscriber is half-naked in two-thirds of them. Well, at least Hongbin attempted to remain focused. He did his best.

“You’re an underwear model.”

“On occasion,” His subscriber responds with amusement. “These shoots pay well so I indulge every now and again.”

“Oh, wow.”

The vibrations inside of him increase and he crosses his legs. They have an hour and a half left. Tic-tock.

“Bunny set your blanket to the side and stand up so Hyung can see you.”

Hongbin leans to place his blanket at the foot of the bed before standing up and bouncing on his heels a bit. He’s dressed in a basic maid’s uniform. He has worn one in the past but this one makes him very happy for some reason. The dress is black and has long sleeves with white cuffs that are a little wide on his arms, and the skirt is accented with white ruffles like the headband on top of his head. He smooths out the front of the apron, a simple thing that has two straps with ruffles to cover his shoulders.

“Lift your skirt.”

“Say _please,_ ” Hongbin teases.

“Please lift your skirt.”

Everything beneath the skirt is a light, soft color. The bloomers are cream and his stockings are white, as are the straps attached to them. Hongbin bites his lip when the vibrations increase again. He can tolerate teasing the base of the toy nestled against his prostate as instructed. The interval going up every six minutes? Not so much. The moment he gets used to the feeling his subscriber throws him off guard with one swipe across his phone screen. One simple motion sends his thighs shaking with pleasure.

This session is about trust. Hongbin seldom lets anyone except Jaehwan control how much pleasure he receives, partially because he’s never physically been with anyone else, but also as a consequence of his rules. A line exists between himself and his work so he doesn’t get carried away, a concept he learned from his roommate. There is only one he even considers toeing the line for and this is a result of trust. Two years of it. Enough to talk about your personal life before you truly begin a session. Hongbin is familiar with a few others, but he holds sessions with this person at least twice monthly and has done so for the past _two years_. That is the difference between his top subscriber and the rest.

He touches himself in the shower after their session comes to an end. Hongbin came untouched twice and missed out on the warmth of his own hand, so he believes he’s earned it. When he feels ready to leave the new playroom he does, following the routine of turning off the lights and locking the door. After grabbing water from the kitchen he goes to check on Jaehwan and finds him asleep in his bedroom with his glasses still on his face. Shocker.

“What am I gonna do with you?”

Hongbin carefully removes the frames and sets them on the nightstand. He then covers his roommate with a blanket before turning to leave.

“Bin” Jaehwan calls when Hongbin turns his light out.

“Yeah?”

“Come here.”

Hongbin slowly steps back into the room, crawling into Jaehwan’s arms as he stares at his fairy lights. A hand tucks a piece of hair behind his ear.

“How was it?”

“Good.”

“Really, really good. I enjoy holding sessions with him. He’s the only person I hold private sessions with anymore.”

“Holy shit.”

“It’s fine he pays me three times as much as anyone else.”

“That’s not what I meant. I meant, ‘holy shit you like a guy’ and you know it.”

The boy shakes his head with a yawn. “That’s not true, it’s just work. Me being fond of a subscriber I’ve known for two years doesn’t mean anything.”

“What’s his name?”

“Dunno, I just call him Hyung because I know he’s older than me.”

“How old is he?”

“Twenty-five.”

“ _Spicy._ ”

“Shut up.”

“Where does he live?”

“Seoul.”

“What’s his occupation?”

“Model and photographer. He travels often.”

“How good is he with kids?”

“He has a lot of nieces and nephews that he voluntarily babysits, so I'd guess amazing. Better than me.”

“Does he know four things about you?”

“Yeah.”

Jaehwan stares Hongbin down until the gears in his brain start turning.

“What the fuck.”

“I’ll leave it alone for now” Jaehwan hums.

Hongbin is quiet for a minute but ultimately decides to give the topic some attention later. He's too tired for whatever that is right now.

“How was work?” Hongbin asks.

Jaehwan doesn't respond. Hongbin looks up to him, thinking he’s fallen asleep, but he’s just making a sour expression.

“That bad?”

“I will never let an old white man take me anywhere ever again. He kept calling me ‘sweet thing’ and touching my waist and whispering in my ear I wanted to _die_.” Jaehwan complains.

“Did he at least have the decency to offer you an altoid?”

“Try a cigarette.”

Hongbin gags Jaehwan smiles, pressing a kiss to his forehead. They grow quiet and the night presses onward.

“Jaehwan have you ever gotten an offer to sleep with one of your clients?”

“Mhm..”

“..Would you ever sleep with one of your clients?”

“Maybe, for the right price, if I really wanted to. I’ve received plenty of offers but not from anyone worth my time. That’s something you and I would have to discuss before it happened. Try not to worry yourself about it right now, go to sleep…”

Hongbin closes his eyes. He dreams on and on until his mind reflects one of his most cherished memories back at him.

_“Don’t let me fall! J-Jaehwan, I’m serious! Slow down!”_

_“If I go any slower we’re both going to land on our asses. Just hold onto my waist everything is fine.”_

_“We are in the middle of the street!”_

_“This is a dead-end road! The last car we saw was my mom’s and she left an hour ago!”_

_For a moment it seemed like they’d actually reach the other end of the corner, and that’s when Hongbin tripped over something and they both went crashing down._

_“I said don’t let me fall!”_

_Jaehwan barked out a laugh and Hongbin glared at him. He frowned when he noticed blood on his forehead._

_“I broke our fall so you didn’t get hurt, you should be grateful.”_

_“I can’t believe I’m friends with an adrenaline junkie.”_

_“Aww, thank you!”_

_“I don’t like it when you’re injured,” Hongbin spoke sincerely._

_“Neither does my mom. I happen to like my battle scars” Jaehwan replied._

_Hongbin sighed and looked to the blades on his feet with disappointment in his eyes. They had been practicing and practicing but he still couldn’t do it. And now Jaehwan had gotten another injury protecting him from the unforgiving earth beneath them. He wanted to give up. It was too hard and he was just being inconvenient at this point._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Let’s try again.” Jaehwan held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. Hongbin met his warm eyes with confusion._

_“What? Why? This is the second time you’ve gotten hurt because I can’t keep my balance. I’m no good at this and all I do is slow you down.”_

_“Friends don’t let each other struggle alone. Yes, you suck, and yes, I still believe in you. Take my hand.”_

_“We have to stop at your place and get you patched up before we keep going.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“You could get hurt again.”_

_“Lucky for us I’m kinda into that.”_

_“I might not be able to do this.”_

_“I know you can do this. I’m not giving up on you.”_

_Hongbin was hesitant but he eventually accepted Jaehwan’s hand. The older boy pulled the younger boy back on his feet and once his injuries were tended to they tried again, and again, and again._


End file.
